The Reaction
by PrincezzShell101
Summary: Follow up from 'Howl Of The Alpha.' Isaac saw everything. Derek and Stiles find out. Pack confronts them. Lastly, Derek sees Isaac's none too considerable text. Today is possibly the worst day of Stiles' life... Period!


_**Have I ever told you guys that you're the most amazing fans ever! No? Yes? Well I'm gonna say it again! YOU PEOPLE ARE SUPER AMAZING! I LOVE YOU ALL! I've went through all 3 of my Teen Wolf fic's, and seriously... all the fav's, follows and review! You guys seriously are awesome! h.h**_

_**Now, what you all have been waiting for? Derek's reaction, and the pack confronting our lovely couple, maybe?**_

_**Yep, here it is! xD**_

* * *

The next morning Stiles and Derek wake up in a mass of tangled limbs. The first reaction is Stiles, of course, who happens to remember he had a curfew the night before and that his dad is probably worried sick, having the whole police force out searching for him right at this moment.

So, of course the kid freaks out.

"Oh my god, I'm so dead!" Stiles gets up quickly, extremely flustered, and runs around looking for his clothes. "As in totally grounded for the rest of my life, dead!" He manages to wrangle his jeans on, pulling up the zipper before beginning to search fruitlessly for his shirt.

Derek just lays there, looking amused. He has his elbow propped up to support his body, his head resting on his hand as he watches the kid rush around like a maniac.

"Stiles, calm down. I'm sure the Sheriff is still at the station, has been the whole night." Derek yawns, running his free hand through his messy hair. Feeling that the ends are sticking up, he mats them down.

"Ah ha!" Stiles holds up his shirt in triumph, grinning before slipping it over his head. "Now, all I need to find is my jacket and I'm out of here." He begins to search around again, totally ignoring the low growl coming from the Alpha not too far away.

"Stiles. Stop," Derek growls.

Stiles turns around, newly found jacket in his hand. "What?" He asks, shrugging the jacket on. He puts a hand in one of the pockets, fumbling around for his keys. They're not there.

"Looking for these?"

Stiles' eyes catch the shining metal in Derek's hand and his eyebrows narrow. "How the hell did you get them?" He questions, walking over to the Alpha and making a grab for them.

"I found them last night while you were asleep. Didn't want you sneaking out in the morning, did we?" Derek smirks, moving his hand away so Stiles can't grab the keys from him.

"Yeah, well now I need them." Stiles makes another grab for them but comes away empty handed. "Derek, give them back. I need them for the Jeep. Man, I'm dead enough already as it is!" He whines.

Derek just rolls his eyes, pushing himself up off the floor so he's standing up. In all his still-naked glory. Stiles just stares, forgetting that he's still trying to get his keys back, and not even noticing the Alpha holding them out to him.

"Stiles. Hey, Stiles! You taking these, or what?"

"Huh?" Stiles blinks, finally acknowledging Derek who is holding out his keys... and frowning, as usual. Oh, right, he had just been staring. Yep, totally natural. "Uh yeah, t-thanks." He takes the keys, fingers tightening around them and the jagged metal biting into his skin.

"So you were going to leave, right?" Derek raises an eyebrow. Stiles' posture is rigid and he can just see the kid's hand tightly fisted, knuckles white and veins sticking out from the forced grip. "You okay?" He asks.

Stiles' head snaps up and he takes in the Alpha's concern ridden face before nodding. "Y-Yeah, I-I just... I better get going," he stammers. He's about to make a dash when the all so familiar hand grabs onto his wrist, yanking him back into a strong muscled chest.

"You clearly are not okay, Stiles. Tell me. What is wrong?" Derek's breath tickles the side of Stiles' neck and he shudders involuntarily, biting back a gasp.

"N-Nothing." He twists away to only be pulled back again, this time face to face with the Alpha. His brown eyes meet Derek's hazel and he soon already knows that he's lost in their depths, captivated by their beauty. He's totally under Derek's spell all over again. Damnit!

"Stiles. Tell. Me. What's. Wrong." This time it's not a question, and Stiles knows that. This time Derek demands an answer. He won't give up until he gets one, either.

"It's nothing, okay? J-Just let me go. I need to get back before dad realizes I'm gone. If he does he'll kill me and then all this, last night? It would have been for nothing! Which I don't want it to be all for nothing cause I really really like you and I know you like me... well sort of... but anyway! That's not the point! The point is that-" Stiles sees the shocked look on the Alpha's face, all too soon before he's cut off from his rambling by a phone blaring loudly from somewhere in the room.

"I'll get it," Derek mumbles, before walking over to the couch, sliding his hand under the pillows and pulling out a mobile before pressing a button and putting it to his ear. "_Hello_?"

Stiles watches Derek and whoever it is on the phone converse. When the Alpha's eyes widen and a growl rumbles low in his throat, Stiles knows something's wrong. He waits till Derek hangs up before he questions.

"That was Scott," Derek scowls, brows furrowing and doing that furry caterpillar thing they do when the Alpha is frustrated.

"Well, what did he say? Stiles presses.

Derek closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying not to crush the mobile in his hand when his fist clenches around it. When he opens his eyes they're ember red, glowing brightly.

"What? What did he say?" Stiles is getting anxious now. That look in the Alpha's eyes only means either three things.

1. Scott is in trouble

2. The Pack is in trouble

3. Or both of the above

The answer is not what he expected...

"Isaac saw."

Boy, did those two word pack quite a punch.

Stiles laughs, cause really, it's the only thing he can do right now. "Oh, _that_? Isaac saw _that_? You know, that's kind of funny, because you were naked and I was naked and then there was a lot of touching and sniffing and it was totally..." He pauses for a moment, breathing panted and brown eyes wide and frantic before...

"HOLY SHIT! OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! ISAAC SAW _THAT_!"

And that was when the door to the Hale house seemed to open, just at the right time, the whole Pack standing there with different expressions clear on their faces.

It seemed fitting that Scott was the first to speak, horror painted across his features. Stiles was actually prepared to be faced with one of those high pitched horror screams from the movies.

"DUDE, IT'S TRUE?!" Scott screeched. Eh, the screech was close enough to a horror scream.

Next was Jackson's groan of disgust, nose scrunched up. "Seriously? Oh god, that's just... _Ew_!" He shuddered.

"Was it... good?" Erica's dry chuckle caused Stiles to frown.

"Ah, Derek, you're kind of missing some clothing there." It was Boyd who reminded the Alpha about his casual nakedness and soon Derek was rushing off somewhere upstairs, growling low in his throat.

Isaac was the one at the back of the group, biting his bottom lip and suppressing a laugh. He met Stiles' eye and couldn't help but just salute the guy. "Nice job Stilinski, never knew you had it in you," he chuckled.

Stiles just groaned, hanging his head in utter embarrassment.

"ISAAC! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Derek's voice roared from upstairs, followed by the sound of something smashing.

Silence...

"Dude, what did you do? Scott asked. The whole pack turned to Isaac who was clutching his abdomen, laughing hysterically.

"I... I sent... Derek.. a... t-text," Isaac all but gasped, before the laughter took over once more.

No one even questioned what was in that text. Not until Derek came downstairs fully dressed in black jeans, a long sleeved grey shirt and a completely smashed mobile in his hand. His eyes were blazing bright ember red and his nostrils were flared, canines bared before he snarled, leaping for the frightened blue eyed Beta.

Isaac had ran out of there so fast it wasn't funny.

* * *

_**Soooooo, how did I do?**_

_**Was it what you guys expected?**_

_**I really hope so!**_

_**I had an absolute blast writing this ;)**_

_**Oh, and this isn't going to the last one-shot in the 'Sterek' series either xD**_


End file.
